Happy Birthday, Araeo!
by HappyBirthdayAuthor
Summary: A Round Robin-style collaboration and indiviual oneshots in celebration of FF writer Araeo's birthday! Join the fun and give her your warm wishes! Must be 18 to read. Mature audiences only. Lemons and limes.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday, Ali-baby!!!!!!**

This is for our dear friend Areao on her birthday.

We are all grateful that your parents got high one night, had unprotected sex and then popped you out nine months later…least that's the way I assume it played out. _Kidding…but not really._

From afar, we all came to together to help you celebrate this special day…your 30th birthday.

Happy Birthday from:

Toshia ~ Em ~ NaughtySparkle ~ Cheddah ~ Diane ~ Ire ~ ABG ~ Lara ~ Lisa ~ Tonya  
And many more…I just don't know that many people.

Special love from the girls of the LoD!! We all wish we were in Kansas to help you celebrate you big day.

In November, I went to Kansas to visit the birthday girl for a few days (still dying for chili five way; if you don't know what that is, go to Kansas and get some 'cause it's quite possibly the greatest thing **ever**), and I just have to say that she is the warmest, funniest, fun-est person ever. She is the same in RL as she is online and I feel lucky to call her my friend. And to think, it all started over a random review about Gollum. I miss you…and the fuckawesome chili. (Have I mentioned the chili yet?) And make sure to kick the Bill's ass at wii bowling; we have a title to defend. _By we, I mean you._

PS- Because I am le fail, I did not get a chance to write you a birthday o/s, but I swear that I will eventually write you an expanded version of your BH cameo. After all, you're the original Badward Bitch. Mwah!

Smooches from all of us and enjoy your presents.

**Happy Birthday to you!**


	2. Round Robin

Contributors:

Toshia

Em

NaughtySparkle

Cheddah

Diane

Ire

ABG

Lara

Lisa

Tonya

I was always a bit of a geek in school. You name it—Science and Math Olympiad, Debate Team, Knowledge Bowl, National Honor Society President—if it was a dork activity, I participated. I liked sports but, unlike my popular older brother, childhood asthma prevented me from playing sports in school. By the time the condition improved, I was a scrawny junior in high school and too entrenched in nerd-dom to ever hope of getting out before graduation.

I had hoped my image would improve when I went away to college, but I knew it wouldn't happen on its own. With that in mind, I began working out—running everyday and lifting weights at least five days a week. After graduation, I finally convinced my mother to let me ditch the glasses for contacts (although, I still kept my black frames to wear when my eyes were tired), and I allowed my sister to drag me to the mall and help me purchase a whole new wardrobe. I was the new – and improved – Edward Cullen.

Sadly, while I had spent all that time on improving my appearance, I had forgotten to consider the fact that I had no social skills. Not only that, I was also painfully shy, especially around the opposite sex…and one girl in particular. Isabella Swan, my lab partner in Bio-102. I almost begged the professor to assign me another partner, but we were the only freshman in an advanced course and Professor Asshat didn't want either of us slowing the other students down. _Not likely, dickweed._ I knew the material better than he did.

The other reason I didn't ask for a new partner was simple—Mike Newton, frat-boy, douchebag extraordinaire. He was two years older than Bella and me, and was taking the lab for the second or third time. He thought he was God's gift to women, but he was really a scum-bag that used girls for sex and then discarded them as soon as he'd busted a nut. Since Newton didn't have a lab partner, it was almost certain that Bella would end up with him, and I didn't like the way he looked at her...like she was something to eat.

College was off to a _great_ start—I had fewer friends than I did in high school, remained the only known college-aged, male virgin on the western seaboard, and seemed to have developed a stutter, but only when Isabella was around. My brother was trying to help me work on that shit, and had invited me to a party at his frat that evening. I was all set to go, but when he let it slip that Isabella would be attending, I told him that I was going to be stuck in the library all night working on a neglected paper that was due.

And that is how I came to be sitting in the main campus library at ten on Friday night. Alone. I wasn't even studying—I was looking at internet porn on my laptop using the library's free WiFi. I was so caught up in what Jenna Jameson was doing—and having done to her—on the screen that I didn't know the _real _subject of my desire was standing in front of me until she spoke.

"Studying on a Friday, Edward?" she asked.

My head snapped up and I nearly drooled. Isabella was wearing a teeny-tiny, plaid skirt with a short sleeve white button up that was demurely tucked in, and her bag was casually slung over one shoulder. I looked her up and down, and my cock nearly had a heart attack when I saw that she had completed her schoolgirl look with white knee socks and…fuck me mary-janes. I looked at her face, noticing the innocent, sweet way she was gazing down at me, but there was a mysterious, mischievous glint in her eyes.

She was a study in contrasts—short skirt, modest skirt; girlish socks, fuck me heels; sweet face, devious smile—and…oh, shit! She was walking around the table, straight towards me. I panicked. My eyeballs bugged out of my head and I frantically tried to close the gang-bang currently taking place on my screen, but in my haste I accidentally selected the 'full screen' dialog box. Before I could try closing it again…she was there with her eyes frozen on my screen.

**  
**Instantly, the impish look they contained was gone, replaced by a guarded expression that took over her whole face. "Oh," she said flatly. "Sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Y-You w-weren't. I m-mean, you didn't," I stammered, finally managing to shut down the cursed window. "S-someone sent that to me." It was a lie, and she'd know it, but what else was I supposed to say?

Bella shook her head, mahogany waves tumbling fluidly over her shoulders. "No, it's fine, Edward. All guys look at porn, right? And that girl, well, she must be every guy's dream Blonde, blue-eyed, gorgeous body... Isn't that what all of you go for?"

No! I wanted to shout. Well, yes, but... No! Fuck! Didn't Bella know how beautiful she was? The way her glossy dark hair set off her pale skin, those deep brown eyes... Fucking hell, Bella was stunning; any guy who didn't see that was blind, and any guy who did must walk around with a twenty-four-seven hard-on for her, just like I did.

Irrational jealousy flared inside me at the thought of other guys perving on my beautiful, perfect Bella - even if the guys did just exist in my head. _Yeah, Cullen...that's what happens when the only action you get is a hot-and-heavy threesome between you, your hand, and your fantasies. Your imagination gets just a little overactive._

Not that I didn't see other guys checking her out all the time – I did, and I always had to grit my teeth and look away – but I was sure none of them looked at her the way I did. To them she was just a hot piece of ass – _oh, what an ass it was_ – and I knew they didn't see Bella for what she really was.

I was pulled from my inner-ramblings when I heard Bella clear her throat. I willed my eyes up to meet hers, knowing that shame and embarrassment was written all over my face. My chest constricted as I saw the insecurity she had bubbling to the surface.

I knew her question was a rhetorical one, but I was tired of seeing Bella shrink down and not accept the magnitude of her beauty. "No, that isn't every guy's dream. Some guys dream of long brown hair, warm chocolate eyes, and a gorgeous body with soft, inviting curves."

Bella narrowed her eyes at me, almost as if she were trying to gauge my sincerity, before letting the smile return to her full lips that were the color of a cherry blossom.

_You're such a nerdy perv, don't try and hide behind some bullshit line and act like you are being sweet. You know those lips remind you of cherry blossoms because you read somewhere that they say a cherry blossom is the same color as another pair of lips you are interested in. Not that you'd know, would you, lover boy?_

"Are we talking daydream here, or wake up in the middle of the night with a wet spot on your sheets kind of dream?" She asked as she took a step closer, her eyes challenging me.

"I guess you could say a little of both," I replied, already rethinking my pseudo confession.

"Really?" Bella asked, eyeing the bed before returning her gaze back to me. "You know how fascinated I am by psychology. I think you should expand upon what it is exactly one might dream of that would lead to that type of reaction."

My usual 'Bella's-here-hard-on' had progressed to Defcon-5 territory. I was sure that One Eye Pete would now have a zipper down his back. She continued towards me with an air of confidence, her eyes never wavering from my own. I tried to steady my nerves with a deep breath, only to be assaulted by the scent of honeysuckle and vanilla.

_It's now or never cocksock. 'Only-in-your-dreams-Bella' wants to know…well what it is you do in your dreams._

**  
**As excited as I was at the obvious possibility of getting better acquainted with my 'Only-in-your-dreams-Bella', I wondered how far I could pull Bella out of her shell tonight. I wanted her to be comfortable in her skin, and I wanted to show her exactly how beautiful I thought she was. And since we were on the subject of my dreams...

"Bella, would you like to play a game with me?" I waited with baited breath as I knew my request would seem...odd?

"A game?" She asked, looking utterly confused. Perfect.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out the old, tattered box. When I held it up to show her, Bella started giggling and I began to doubt myself. This wasn't supposed to be funny. I was aiming for seductive and tantalizing and...not funny.

"What's so hilarious about this?" I asked, pointing to the box while taking in the breathtaking sight of her nearly doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Edward, I basically...giggle...give the go ahead for you to...snort...live out your dreams with me...and...and you want to play Twister?"

"Not just Twister. Naked Twister," I answered, trying to sound serious. Bella immediately snapped her head up and looked like a deer caught in headlights. So cute.

"Whaaaa....Naked Twister? I've never...I don't know," she said, suddenly very shy. And I started re-thinking my plan, again.

_Oh, no you don't. We're this close to living out our Bella-fantasies. Keep going, lover-boy..._

"C'mon, baby. It'll be fun, and it'll be just the two of us," I said as I set the box down on my bed and cupped her face, forcing her to look at me. "And this is the kind of dream that wakes me up in the middle of the night with a wet spot on my sheets," I whispered, and lightly licked the outside of her ear.

"Okay," she whispered. "Okay, let's play. But first, some gin."

**  
**_You don't have to tell me twice!_

I high tailed it to the kitchen for a pair of glasses, ice, reaching up into the cupboard for the bottle I prayed would still be there, and breathing a sigh of relief when it was.

Bella had hardly moved when I returned with her glass of liquid relaxation and, I suspected, liquid courage as well. Handing her the glass, I couldn't escape noticing – as always – the deep pools of mystery that were her eyes. I stared unabashedly as she kept them down, sipping her drink while I sipped my own.

I reached out and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Why don't we just take it slow, Bella. We could start by getting comfortable. Let's say we each take off a piece of clothing in turns?" I said, again praying this would put her at ease enough to agree.

"Come, on," I cajoled with a smile, "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." My eyes all but dared her to refuse and reveal her weakness. If there was anything Bella hated, appearing weak certainly topped the list. And to prove my point, I slowly reached up and popped the top button of my shirt, hoping if there was a god she wouldn't notice how hard I already was just at the thought of seeing her as I had always wanted to – naked and wrapped all around me.

**  
**We both sat down, and I stared intently into her eyes and lowered my hand back onto my lap. "Ladies first," I said, gesturing at her.

A reserved smile appeared on her face as she took a sip of her drink. Bella put the glass down and looked back at me determinedly. "Okay," she replied, and toed off both of her shoes. Then she traced her toes up the inside of my calf until her foot was resting on my thigh. "Your turn."

I took her small foot and placed it back on the ground before shrugging the shirt off my shoulders. She sat before me while I stood, shirtless and vulnerable and completely fucking turned on. Her eyes drifted closed before snapping open and focusing right on my crotch. And my hard on. I gulped.

"Sorry," I said as if it were no big deal. "Men stuff, you know?" My voice cracked as I tried to sound blase and my attempt at a chuckle was a complete failure.

"What happens if I do this?" Bella asked, as she stood up torturously slowly. Her hips even swung a little as she settled herself before me. A few seconds later, her middle finger moved from right under my belly button until it reached my throat. It then dipped back to my shoulders. "Is it…?" She looked down. "Oh, my! It is." _Damn vixen._

**  
**My brain went into a weird autopilot, most likely due to the fact that the blood flow necessary to sustain its normal level of functioning was now being redirected elsewhere.

"Um, actually...yes, it in fact, is," I muttered awkwardly as I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "You see, as a result of psychological and/or physical stimulation, the brain sends messages through the nervous system to the, er, you know, penis," I explained as I felt her hand cup the crotch of my jeans. I cleared my throat nervously. But I couldn't stop there. I felt perhaps an explanation would make things less awkward.

It would also aid tremendously in the postponement of my imminent ejaculation all over myself.

"These messages relax the smooth muscles in the blood vessel walls of the corpus cavernosum, causing them to open wider," I said, my voice shaky as her hand continued its up-and-down rubbing. "When this happens, more blood flows through the vessels, filling the corpus cavernosum. At the same time, the veins that carry blood away from the, er, you know, penis, shut down, causing an increase in blood pressure in the, er, you know, penis. The blood that is trapped within the corpus cavernosum causes the, er, you know, penis to become hard and erect," I yammered in what sounded like a rather high-pitched pre-teen girl's voice.

"I know what happens to 'the, er, you know, penis, Edward,' she cooed as she raised an eyebrow at me. "Some people just call it a boner, sweetie," she teased with words as her hand continued to tease with its stroking.

**  
**Right…a boner…sure…yeah," I panted, my hips lifting slightly, silently begging for her touch.

Her hands moved from the material covering my erection to unfasten my pants, quickly slipping her fingers inside to tease my bare skin. Fingernails lightly scratched the skin over my abdomen as she tugged on the fabric, wordlessly encouraging me to lift my hips. Like a moth drawn to a flame, I stared into her eyes, hypnotized, and gave in, allowing her to pull my pants and boxers down to my knees.

"My, my, my," she purred, licking her lips and moving her cheek to press against my bare thigh. "Evolution has been good to your gene pool, hasn't it? Tell me lover, don't you agree?" Suddenly, she grabbed my cock in her hand and ran the head across her lips.

Fuuuuck, that felt good. I didn't care if she turned into a praying mantis and wanted to do kinky shit like courtship practices … _don't stop… _

"I don't…mmmm…understand…" I gasped out as her tongue slipped out of her mouth and lightly brushed along my swollen head.

She wrapped her hands around my base and pulled me into her mouth once, swirling her tongue around my slit before releasing me with a slight pop. Grasping me firmly, her hand moved up and down as she whispered, "Well, you understand that each new generation starts from scratch and a body is the genes' way of preserving the genes unaltered." Her fingers teased, and she bent to lick me once more.

"Oh god, yes…" I trailed off, lost in my head and a slave to the overwhelming sensation of her tongue on me.

_Oh lord, she's channeling Dawkins…fuck…me…_

"You see, the evolutionary importance of this fact is that genes are responsible for their own survival…at least partly. And, from the size of this specimen…" She emphasized her thought process by fully engulfing me in her mouth once. "I'd say you were quite well taken care of during embryonic development."

She gazed directly into my face and I whimpered, wanting nothing more than to feel her hot mouth around my length once more.

"Every protein…"

Lick.

"Every molecule…"

Lick.

"Every microscopic DNA strand…"

Lick.

"Edward, can it be my turn to make sure you're well taken care of?" she questioned in a low tone, then she encased me in her mouth on**ce **more.

**  
**"I... I don't... I mean, don't get me wrong. I appreciate the reciprocity, but I feel like we should talk." I was sure there was an agency out there assigned to revoke my man card, but there were things that I felt needed to be said.

She released me and rested her cheek on my knee. Her lips formed a pout and she turned her eyes to meet mine. "You're no fun."

I ran my fingers through her long, thick hair. Of course, I'm so not smooth or debonair. My fingers got tangled up in her curls and she let out a couple of quiet, aggravated 'ouches'.

"Oh, shit, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but if you don't want me to finish, maybe you could, you know..." She pointed to my penis which was still standing half mast and bobbing near her chin. She exhaled and the hot breath from her mouth fanned over me. I bent over to pull up my boxers and pants just as she did.

"Ouch! Fuck!" My forehead hit the back of her head, forcing me to jump backwards. My pants, still down around my knees, locked my legs up and, before I knew it, I was flat on my bare ass. It wouldn't have been so humiliating, but I landed pretty hard and a pain shot up my back.

"Are you sure you don't want to rethink that whole evolved genes and superior species spiel?" I really couldn't do much else but laugh at myself in this moment.

She crawled over to me and straddled my lap. "Amazingly, the theory still proves true," she smiled as she scooted further forward. She ran her pointer finger down my once again, fully hardened length. "A fall that painful doesn't stop your sexual organ from performing. It's coded in your genes to make sure you dominate your species."

She leaned forward and grabbed me by the neck. Her lips rested a feather's distance from mine, as she continued. "Tell me, Edward. Would you like to dominate me?"

Did I want to dominate her? Of course I did. I wanted to slam her to the ground, bind her wrists, bite and suck and taste every square inch of her form. I wanted to take and take and take from her until she had nothing left to give.

But though those latent evolutionary instincts existed, they were much easier imagined than practiced. I knew if I tried to flip her over and slam her to the ground, I'd end up cracking her head open and we'd spend the evening in the ER. If I tried to fuck the hell out of her the way I wanted to, I'd pull an ass muscle mid-thrust or something and she'd end up massaging my butt for an hour.

I just wasn't that smooth, dominant species or not.

But goddamn was I hard. I wanted her more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life. And if it meant I had to retract my earlier statement, throw away years of scientific research and closely held beliefs, then I'd do it.

"I don't know, Bella," I answered her in the same teasing tone. "I'm quite confident in my ability to dominate you, the weaker sex. Do you want the opportunity to prove me wrong?"

She cocked her head to the side, giving me a smile that at once excited and sent 'Danger, Will Robinson!' alarm bells coursing through me.

She leaned down until her mouth was a hair's breadth from mine. "Is that what you want?" she whispered, her lips and breath caressing me with every word. She leaned back, once again dragging a soft finger up my twitching length. Her touch light; too much, not enough. "Do you want me to make you beg? I could make you pant and writhe until you're begging me to put my mouth on you again."

I might have whimpered.

"Is that what you want?" she asked again.

**Diane  
**My "Southern Scientist" twitched again as I allowed the image of Bella on her knees in nothing but a lab coat, staring up at me through her lashes to run through my mind. I shivered in anticipation…_if I worked it right_.

I had to pull it together, get back in control of this situation…fast.

The feral light of my lascivious thoughts was almost certainly all but palpable from my eyes. If I was going to do this, I was going to do it well; I wasn't a perfectionist for nothing.

"Oh, no. I won't be the one begging," I purred as I spun her around to pin her to the wall next to my lab station. Now it was my turn.

She gasped in surprise and indignation.

My lips curved up in a smoldering smirk. I moved in close to the corner of her mouth, not quite allowing our skin to touch, just like she had, allowing my index finger to trail from the other corner of her lips and across her jaw in a barely-there, feather-light caress.

"And just what do you want, Bella?" I whispered in return, continuing the trail of my finger fleetingly grazing the juicy lobe of her ear before descending, hauntingly, down her neck to her collar bone. Her skin flushed, heating the skin perceptibly against my lips and finger despite the limited contact. I noticed her mouth had fallen open as my finger descended the slope of her neck, small panting breaths flitting through her parted lips.

"Why don't you…show me?" I demanded in an almost inaudible moan.

A deeper breath in that time! She was caving; I could sense it. Now for the kill.

"In nothing…but…your…lab coat…like the naughty girl you know you are." The arousal I was having trouble restraining physically made itself known in the low gritty growl of my voice. I turned my head to breathe the taunting words out in a hot stream of air that ghosted across the delicate hairs covering the shell of her ear.

She moaned hard in the back of her throat.

Ahhh, the sweet sound of success!

_Bang!!_

The noise reverberated through the table causing me to jerk and bolt upright.

"Wha-wha-wha-what!!!"

I looked the direction that the noise had originated from and saw… "B-Bella?"

Wait a minute…wasn't I just with Bella? Where the fuck…? I looked around. What was I doing in the library…? It all came back to me, and I realized that I must have fallen asleep while watching…oh, fuck! Tell me she didn't see my screen. _Please, God!!! Don't let her have seen it._

"Edward," she replied curtly.

She saw it. I was fucked. If there was even the remotest chance of ever getting her to go out with me, it was certainly gone now. I wanted to die. I was mortified. I began to hastily gather up my things, not daring to look at Bella across the table from me. As I rushed to secure my things, I bumped my mouse and my screensaver disappeared. Expecting the raunchy porn I'd been watching to appear I reached forward intending on slamming my laptop closed, but stopped. _This has to be a wrong address._

The porn was gone and in its place was my email client, an open email on the screen from a name I had never heard of. Bella, sitting across from and slightly to the side of me, opened her laptop as I sat back down in front of mine to get a better look at the email address of the sender.

_From: Belligerent  
To: GrnEydScncGuy  
Re: Viewing Pleasure_

_I pictured you as more of an aficionado of blondes._

-IS

_No, couldn't be. _I cast a sideways glance at Bella, who was typing away with a little smirk on her face. I had to know for sure, so I hit reply and quickly typed out a response.

From: GrnEydScncGuy  
To: Belligerent  
Re: Incorrect Picture

Nope. I prefer brunettes, especially with brown eyes and a penchant for studying on Friday nights.

-EC

I hit send and held my breath. Moments later, a brilliant smile appeared on Bella's face and she looked over at me, beaming.

"Studying, Edward? Really? I can think of better things to do on a Friday night if you're interested?"

Suddenly growing a pair, I closed my laptop and said, "Lead the way."

We packed up our stuff and she grabbed my hand. As we walked out of library, I couldn't help but ask, "IS?"

"Isabella. I prefer Bella."

"Bella suits you…you really are beautiful."


	3. Script Kiddie by LASMKE

Title: Script Kiddie

Disclaimer: Twilight = S Meyer

A/N: Birthday present for **araeo**. Who makes me feel special - even when I can't play online as much as I wish I could! This nerd's for you, A. xoLisaxo

**Definition**: In hacker culture a **script kiddie**, skiddie, _script bunny_, **skid**, _script kitty_, _script-running juvenile (SRJ)_, or similar, is a derogatory term used to describe those who use scripts or programs developed by others to attack computer systems and networks. It is generally assumed that script kiddies are juveniles who lack the ability to write sophisticated hacking programs or exploits on their own, and that their objective is to try to impress their friends or gain credit in computer-enthusiast communities.

*Yup, I wikied it.

* * *

My father lied. I don't know if it was intentional or if he just really didn't know, but his words were a lie.

He told me, "Don't worry, Edward. Guys who were considered brains or _nerds _in high school, rule college. Dominate. Crush the competition - in a good way. College girls prefer the smart guys." Then he smiled at my mother and she nodded as if to prove his point.

Lies. All lies. The jocks still rule the school and I'm still called a _nerd_. The longest conversation that I've had with a female in the last two months has been thanking the barista for my daily coffee.

Maybe I should have pledged that fraternity with my roommate.

I looked across the room and stared at Mike as he snored through another morning, a Wednesday no less, after stumbling in drunk at four a.m. A pair of lacy underwear sticking out of his pocket. Lucky bastard.

I turned back to my laptop and watched the "Hot or Not" page load. _Oh, hell no! _I spent all night voting to get the most beautiful co-ed in to the number one "Hot" position and some script kiddie hacked in and plunged her to the bottom of the list.

I'm going to have to write some code to lock her in at the top. Fucking juvenile delinquent. Whoever it is, keeps canceling my votes and moving some blonde girl named Rosalie to the number one spot.

_It's on, little skid. It's on._

My cell phone chimed, reminding me it was time to leave for my Biology class. I met Eric at the elevator and we walked across campus together discussing the merits of his new MacBook Air. We arrived to class in time to follow Ben in and check over the homework.

I took off my glasses and tugged on the hem of my _Eat Sleep Code _t-shirt, using it to wipe away the dust that accumulated on the walk over. I heard a little gasp, followed by a thud, and turned toward the aisle to watch Bella walk in.

It was the same thing every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Bella Swan. The most beautiful girl at the University of Washington. My vote for number one on the "Hot" list. I wasn't alone. She usually came in the top ten before I even started messing with the site; that is until some hacker started plummeted her rating. I've seen her around campus outside of class and even her friends are beautiful. She can't walk across the quad without someone stopping her to invite her to a party, or out on a date, or to study.

I adjusted my frames on my face as she made her way to her seat. Someone from the back of the room shouted out a hello to her and she merely nodded at them. _The nod_. Universal cool kid code for 'hello', 'what's up', and 'later'. I tried the nod once. It didn't work. Ben thought I was tossing back an aspirin or something.

Professor Banner called the room to attention and gave us the details of our new project slash paper that would be due in six weeks. We could work in pairs or small groups. I didn't really have to ask, but I made eye contact with Ben and Eric to confirm that we'd be a group. We pulled out our schedules and agreed to meet up Friday night before BBC America's _Doctor Who _episode aired.

When class was dismissed we packed up our bags and waited for the room to empty. I learned that it was better to stay seated while everyone else rushes out of the room, or you get trampled on. I should know, I broke a pair of glasses when trying to get through the crowd exiting the stadium seating of my English classroom.

I was starting to tell Ben and Eric about the "Hot or Not" site fuckall when the most heavenly scent clouded around us. I looked in front of my desk and saw Bella standing there, nervously fidgeting with the corner of her notebook.

"Um, hi guys."

We stared at her dumbly. Our combined IQs are higher than a perfect credit score rating, but not one of us could come up with a simple _hello _in response.

Bella tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. "I was, um, well, I mean, I assume the three of you are working on your project together?" We all nodded in unison. "Oh, good. Yeah, so, would you mind if I joined your group?" She blushed and I instantly hardened because she reminded me of Padme Amidala, only hotter. Total fantasy come true, standing in front of me. I bet she would look amazing in one of those tight white leather suits. Unzipped to just below her breasts.

Eric sat up and was the first of us to regain use of his vocal cords, "Or we could partner up instead? The professor said _pairs or groups_."

Bastard.

"Oh." Bella's cell phone beeped and she silenced it without checking the caller ID. "You would do that for me?"

Eric leaned forward, "Of course."

I slid further down in my seat and hung my head. Eric would pay for this. He should have left us in the group. Don't break away from the herd. Bad form. We all could have studied with her.

Why couldn't my vocal cords work first? _Oh yeah, Amidala… leather… zipper._

Bella let out a lungful of air and it wafted across my desk. I lifted my head to see her staring at me. She pointed her finger at Eric and then pointed at Ben, "So, you two will pair up, and…" She pointed at me, "You'll work with me?"

Huh. Poor Eric. This reminded me of the time he committed altruistic suicide during our Final Fantasy marathon.

Attempt to break off from herd… failed.

I took a moment to try and produce saliva in my now dry mouth before speaking. She waited patiently while Ben put together the fact that Eric's stupidity caused him to lose a group member instead of gaining one. I could almost feel him sending me a dire message, mentally begging me to invite her to be in the group instead of pairing off.

_Luckily, I'm not a telepath. _

"Oh, ok. Sure." Yes. I spoke.

Bella frowned. "If you'd rather not -"

"No. No. I'd rather." I stood up clumsily. I figure it's better to move my limbs instead of sitting here staring at the poor girl. The poor, beautiful, sexy, can-totally-take-on-storm-troopers-while-protecting-droids, hot, girl. _Yeah, definitely need to move along. _I put my back pack in front of my waist and started out of the classroom.

Bella followed. "Did you want to set up a time to meet?"

Oh. Duh. I stopped and pushed my glasses up. "We were originally going to meet on Friday night, but you probably have plans or some-"

"No, Friday is good. What time?" She pulled out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons.

"About eight? Or whatever time is good for you." I have a class on Fridays until four. Surely, she'll pick a time after four.

"Eight is good. I mean, unless you wanted to meet up earlier for food?"

I snorted and quickly covered my face with my free hand. In what universe would I be able to control myself in public around Bella while ingesting food? Maybe if we were the last fighter pilots left to fend the colonies against the cylons, and you know, the cylons weren't present. Fuck it. If the gods could let someone like Balthazar end up together with the hotness that is Six, well, then I could do this. "Sure."

"Give me your number," she thrusted her cell phone at me. "And, I'll call you."

I typed in my number and handed the phone back to her. She typed in my name and then took a picture of me. "Um, you should warn someone before doing that."

"And give you time to pose?" She laughed and saved the photo. "I don't think so."

I was going to ask Bella what kind of food she liked so that I could try and scope out restaurants ahead of time; or at least check their online ratings, but some huge guy called her name and when she turned to him, I muttered a "See you later," and headed in the opposite direction. I definitely did not need some big ass jock making me look like an idiot in front of her.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

I officially hate my Psychology class. The professor actually held out a hat and we all had to draw a mental illness to focus our paper on. I got 'antisocial personality disorder'. Funny how that happens.

I was crossing the quad when my cell phone buzzed in my hand. The caller ID showed an out of area number and I was going to send it to voicemail, but since my roommate was walking toward me with a group of his frat brothers, I decided to answer it and avoid having to take any ribbing from him.

"Hello?"

Mike and his buddies walked by and gave me 'the nod'. I was relieved.

"Hi, Edward?"

Bella. "Y-yes."

"Oh. Hi. Yeah, so, this is Bella."

I could feel my ears burning. It was like having Bella's face next to me, talking in to my ear. I could imagine her skin would be soft, and her breath would be warm. Her hair would fall forward and brush against my chest, smelling beautiful and -

"Edward?"

Christ. "Uh, yes. Bella. How's it going?" _How's it going? _Idiot! Stupid.

"It's good. I was just calling to confirm that we're still on for tomorrow."

"Yes. Yes, we are. Where did you want to meet?" Please don't pick some overcrowded hangout.

"I was thinking that we could just order a pizza and then stay in. Otherwise, it'll probably be loud everywhere else." She sighed into the phone. Yes, sighed. "Would that be ok with you?"

"Sure." My voice squeaked like some pre-pubescent kid. I cleared my throat and started over. "Sure. Pizza sounds good. Um, where?"

"Well, my dorm will be like a beauty salon with everyone getting ready to go out on a Friday night. So, did you want tomaybemeetatyourplace?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I missed that last part? Meet where?" Stupid reception. I pulled my phone away quickly to check my bars.

"Sorry. Uh, I said that maybe we should study in your dorm?"

"Oh." _Oh! _"Sure. Yeah," I cleared my throat again. "That would be fine."

"Great. Just send me a text with your dorm info and I'll be there at eight."

"Ok. Yes. That will, um, I'll do that." Great. Mumbling idiot. Where's the fucking Force when you need it?

"Alright." She paused. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

I pushed the button to save her number to my contacts. Bella Swan. On my contacts list. Yeah, baby. I held my phone up so that the imaginary crowd could cheer for me.

I'm pretty sure Mike will be gone. Friday nights and fraternities go hand-in-hand, right? I should run by the store and pick up some sodas and snacks. I have no idea what she likes. Shit. Is she even going to stay longer than the time it takes to deliver and eat a pizza? I mean, it's just our first meeting to kind of brainstorm ideas for our project. She probably will want to rush through it and then go out with her friends.

I decided to stop and pick up drinks and brain food. Gummy worms, M&M's, and Skittles. Just incase. As I walked back to my dorm I sent Bella my information. I debated calling my dad for some pointers, but quickly squashed that idea. I considered calling my mom, but didn't want her to misinterpret my study date for a real date.

Best if I man up and take this on by myself. WWJD? I'll tell you what Jonathan Ive would do. He'd use this as an opportunity to show that nerds can be socially adept. Shit! What am I going to wear?

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

What if Bella turns out to be boring? What if she can't hold a conversation outside of parties and shopping?

Stop it! Do not stereotype. She's beautiful and intelligent. I just know that she's going to be smart.

Do I really care? She's going to be in my room on a Friday night.

Yes. I care. Fuck. Now I'm nervous. Did I set the recorder for _Doctor Who_? Fuck it. I'll download it later.

"What is up with you, dude? Sit still. You're making me dizzy." Mike put a hand on my shoulder and then went back to his Friday night routine of sniffing laundry for the cleanest item to wear out.

I sat down and pulled up the "Hot or Not" link. Damn it. Bella was back at the very bottom again. I would have to fix that after she leaves tonight.

"Whoa. Nice spank bank material." Mike stared at the picture of Bella on my screen. "Is that what you do on Friday nights? Stay here and jack off to pictures of campus hotties?"

"No." Fucktard. "I was just doing some research. She's my partner for class and is coming over tonight."

"No shit?" Mike unbuttoned his jeans to tuck in his shirt. "Maybe I'll stick around until she gets here. She is one delicious little cupcake. Ya know?"

Yes, I know. You fucking neanderthal. I should have said I was meeting her. Fuck. Fuck. Act normal. If I get defensive that will only encourage him to want to stay for the satisfaction of annoying me.

I ignored his question and pulled out my Biology book. I pretended to read from it and when his cell phone started vibrating to Jay Z's, _99 Problems_, he announced, "Well, looks like I won't get to meet your study buddy. That's my ride. Be good now."

I let out a deep breath and quickly picked up the room, pushing all of his shit under his bed. I sprayed some Febreeze because he fucking stinks, and then opened the window to air the room out a bit. I saved the number for Pizza Hut to my phone and then made sure my desk was cleaned off.

Wait. Bad idea. I quickly threw my backpack, papers, books, and anything I could find lying around on to my desk. Now she'll have to sit on my bed. I'll sit on the floor, of course. But, Bella will at some point tonight, be sitting on my bed.

_Fuck. I have a woody. _

I checked the clock and saw that it was 7:45. I opened the door and wrote on the dry erase board.

B- Ran down the hall. Be right back. E-

Just incase she comes while I'm stroking one out in the men's room. Best thing about Friday nights in dorms - the bathrooms are empty. I did a cursory check of the stalls to make sure I was alone and then took care of business. Tonight's imagery was brought to you by Bella Swan. In. My. Bed.

I washed my hands and then strolled back to my dorm room, feeling much calmer. I erased the message from our board and just as I opened the door, I heard the elevator ding and turned to see Bella step out. She saw me right away and smiled as she approached.

"Hey."

"Hey."

I opened the door and motioned for her to enter before me. "You can put your stuff down anywhere. I was just going to order the pizza, but didn't know what you would like."

"Oh, anything but veggies. They kill the taste of all the other ingredients."

I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. I watched as Bella took a turn around our tiny dorm. She put her back pack on my bed and then sat on the edge. She grabbed my pillow and hugged it to her chest. Shit. Now I'm hard again.

I ordered the pizza and then turned back to Bella. I wonder if she knew that she was on my bed or if she considered that it might be my roommates. I laughed to myself. His bed was unmade and had Seahawks sheets. Mine was made neatly and had a poster hanging above it that read, "It's not a bug. It's a feature." Bella glanced at the poster and snorted.

Snorted.

It was not ladylike either. It was a Steve Urkel full body snort. I love her.

She quickly covered her face and turned bright red. "Oh, God. How embarrassing."

I laughed a little and then sat down on the floor next to my bed. "Nah, it was cute."

She stared at me and smiled. "Really?"

I felt my ears burn. "Uh, yeah." I pulled my backpack off of my desk and opened it up. "So…" I got my notebook out so that we could go over the requirements for our project. "We have to describe the function and structure of seven organelles."

"We get extra credit if we have more than seven," Bella interrupted. I like how she thinks already.

"Yes." I smiled at her. "It needs to include both texts and graphics. Then we need to complete the diffusion and osmosis labs. Documenting every step."

"Oh, we could take pictures and stuff. Something to spruce it up, so that Professor Banner isn't bored stiff reading all of our papers." She pulled her hair over her shoulder and started twisting it around her finger.

I stared at her mouth as she said something else. I have no idea what it was. I pulled my eyes away from her face and tried to tune back into her words. "It's kind of silly to give extra credit for more than seven, right? I mean this is the age of the internet. And, yes, I know he said that we have to have all of our references from actual published books and not online websites, but we can still look up the organelles online and then just go find books on the particular ones." She shrugged. "I guess if you're lazy and don't want to write a lot, though." She trailed off.

I nodded in agreement. "I wonder how many people will list Wikipedia as a reference." We both laughed.

"Where do we start?" She asked.

"We could Google organelles and then decide how many we want to write up. An even number, yeah? And then we could split the list in half?" I offered.

"That sounds fair." She tapped her pencil on her notebook. "Do you want to just set times each week to meet at the library? I mean, I don't know how busy your schedule is, so if you have a time that always works?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." The front desk called and let me know that our pizza had arrived. Bella offered me some money, but I pushed it away and told her she could buy next time. She smiled at that. I told her there were sodas in the mini-fridge and then left her alone in my room.

Fuck. I hope she doesn't go through my bookmarked links on my laptop. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

By the time I got back to the room, Bella had her laptop out and she was laying on her stomach on my bed. She was facing the foot of the bed. My pillow squished under her chest. _Lucky fucking pillow_. I tossed the pizza box on the bed next to her and she handed me an unopened can of Dr. Pepper.

"Thank you, Edward." _No, no. Thank you_. "Do you think ten organelles will be fine? We could do five each."

"That sounds good. We'll have to schedule lab time. Just let me know what days and times work best for you and I'll sign us up for a slot after class on Monday." I inhaled my pizza and watched her trying to take notes while eating her slice and working her mouse.

She looked over and caught me staring. She turned her laptop a little so I could see the screen and then we fully delved into our discussion and selection.

Two hours passed. We quit talking about Biology forty-five minutes ago and moved on to our classes and majors. There was a lull in the conversation and Bella stared at me. "What?" I asked her, thinking I probably had some pizza stuck on my face for the last ninety minutes. I wiped at me mouth and she sat up on the bed, pushing her notes and computer away from her.

"I really like your glasses." She blushed and looked away.

"Oh. Thank you?"

She met my eyes again. "You're welcome."

I noticed the time. "Wow. It's after ten. Did you have some place you needed to be?" I figured there was probably a party or something that she had to get to.

"No." She watched my face and then sucked in a breath. "Oh. Did you have somewhere to go? I'm sorry. I'm taking up your whole Friday night."

"No. No. I don't have plans. I just didn't want you to…" She started gathering her stuff, but stopped and waited for me to finish. "If you had something else. I didn't know if…"

"I didn't make any other plans for tonight. I wasn't sure how long we would, um, work."

I took a deep breath and stood up to throw away the pizza box. "Oh, well, did you want to hang out longer?" I couldn't face her so I asked the question with my back to her. I didn't want her to see the disappointment on my face when she said no.

"Yes."

Huh? I spun around. She was pulling her computer onto her lap and leaning up against the wall. Her legs stretched out so that her feet hung over the side of my bed. I dropped the box by the trashcan and walked back to the middle of my room. "What do you want to do?"

She looked up from her laptop, "Do you have any movies?"

"A couple." I named off all of my DVDs that I had with me here in the dorm and when I mentioned Battlestar Gallactica the television series, she clapped her hands and asked if I had the final season. She said that she missed the last few and would love to get caught up.

She watches Battlestar Gallactica? I love her.

I put in the DVD and then went to sit back on the floor. It was that or Mike's bed. I shuddered. Gross.

Bella stopped me and patted the spot next to her. Could I do that? Could I sit next to her on my bed? I wiped my palms off on my jeans and scooted across the mattress so that my back was against the wall next to her. My pillow lay between us. I took the remote and let her select which episode to start on.

I glanced at her monitor and noticed the "Hot or Not" website. She saw me looking at it and growled. "Ugh. I hate this site."

"Oh?" Nonchalance, Edward. Be nonchalant. WWJD? Channel Jon Ives.

"Yeah. For some reason, people keep voting for me and I hate it. I can't go anywhere without some big dufus trying to ask me out or talk to me. It just makes me uncomfortable."

Shit. That would be mostly my fault. I decided to stay quiet and just nod.

"I keep hacking in and putting me at the bottom and my friend Rose at number one, but then the next night, I'm back up there again." She closed the internet and then proceeded to power down.

Wait. "_You _keep hacking in and putting yourself in last place?"

Her face turned red and she nodded. "Yeah, I kind of know a lot about computers." Have I mentioned that I love her?

I am definitely going to stop putting her in the number one spot. "Oh." I figured it best to come clean. "I owe you an apology, Bella."

She frowned. "What? Did you think I was a prissy dumb girl?"

"No. Not at all." I avoided eye contact with her. "I, um, well, you see, I was the one who kept putting you on the number one spot. Not me alone. You were always in the top ten. I just felt you deserved number one."

I sat frozen. Quiet. The sound of the BSG opening credits starting caused me to look up. Bella was watching me. Closely. She had a crinkle between her eyes and her nose was scrunched up as she concentrated on something.

Finally, she spoke. "You think I'm hot?" A smile broke out on her face and I nodded. I smiled back at her and she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, making an incredibly silly face. God, I love her.

She turned to face me and sat on her knees. My eyes drifted down to the V in her white tee shirt. Fuck. Bella's nipples were hard. I quickly pulled my eyes back up to hers. She leaned forward and when she was a few inches from my face she said, "I think you're hot, too."

I gulped and neither of us moved. Bella on her knees leaning toward me, our eyes locked. She cleared her throat. "This is the part where you're supposed to kiss me."

I moved my shaking hand up to her shoulder and once there she placed her hand on my wrist. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. _Oh. My. Gods. So soft_. She parted her mouth and gently sucked on my bottom lip.

_Hard as steel_. My cock was hurting as it pressed against the zipper of my jeans. I moved my hand to her neck and put the other one on her waist. I copied her sucking action and tasted her top lip. Opening and closing our mouths in unison. I gripped her waist tighter and she moved her right leg over both of mine, turning herself so that she was sitting on my thighs.

I moved my hand up her neck and into her hair. Soft, thick, fuckhot, great smelling hair. My grip tightened and my other hand instinctively pulled her waist closer to me. Her chest now pressed into mine and I was thankful that I went with the thin grey '_There's no place like ' _t-shirt. I could feel her nipples on me.

She moved her hands to my face and broke our kiss to pull off my glasses. She leaned back to set them on my nightstand and her shirt raised up, exposing her belly to me. My thumb moved of its own accord and started rubbing her exposed hip.

She sat back up and scooted forward, rubbing against my erection. Fu-uh-uh-uck! I gripped her hips with both hands to still her. She blushed and put her hands on my chest. Bella leaned in and ran the point of her tongue across my lip. I opened my mouth and without thinking, I sucked in her tongue and rolled my own around it.

_She moaned_.

My hips thrusted forward without my consent and Bella moaned again. She started moving back and forth against my severely hard and not-so-little problem. Her hands moved to the hem of my t-shirt and pulled on it. I leaned forward, away from the wall, and she tugged it up. I pulled my arms out of the sleeves and then stopped our kiss so that she could finish removing it. She tossed it over her shoulder and then returned her hands to my chest.

I know it sounds like a stretch, but I swear that I heard her mumble, "So sexy." I really did.

I ran my hands under her shirt and massaged her lower back. I worked my way to the front, moving my thumbs across her skin. Our kissing continued as my tongue took a thorough inventory of hers. My hands grazed the bottom of her breasts and she moaned again.

I palmed her breast with one hand and reached behind her with the other. I tried to unhook her bra. _The hell? _I took my hand away from her nipple and moved it so that I could get her bra unhooked. Still no luck. How the fuck do these things work? Seriously.

Bella pulled on my forearms and I moved my hands away, defeated. She crossed her arms and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Fuck. Me. Bella was sitting on my lap. On my bed. In my room. Kissing me. Rubbing against my cock. Without a shirt on. In a thin bra. The darker shade of her nipples calling to me from under the lacey white material.

I leaned forward, again without thinking, and kissed the swells of her breast. She reached back and unclasped her bra. It loosened around her and then she moved to pull it off. I raised a hand to her and moved my thumb around her erect nipple in a slow, light circle.

Bella took a deep breath and then leaned in to kiss me again. I pulled away this time and moved down to her neck and shoulder. I licked and gently bit while she tightened her fists in my hair, arching her chest toward me. I grabbed her by the waist and flipped us so that she was laying on her back. I threw my right leg in between hers and she wrapped her left one around my thigh.

I wanted to thrust into her side, but I knew that doing so would probably cause me to explode in my pants. I leaned over her again and sucked on her collar bone. I licked a trail down her chest and then sucked her nipple into my mouth. One hand massaged her unattended breast, while the other ran a circuit down her side to her thigh and back up.

_I can die now. Fuck, I hope I'm not dreaming. _

One of her hands knotted in the back of my hair and the other slipped between us and moved down my stomach. She stopped at the hair above my jeans and rubbed with the back of her fingers before inching down, below the denim. I froze up.

"Is this ok?" She shyly asked.

I lifted my head and met her eyes. Nervous and unsure. I nodded and then tucked my head, kissing her under her chin and jaw. I moved to nibble on her ear. I could feel her breaths beating out as she slipped her hand further inside my jeans and rubbed her palm over me. My hips jerked and she rubbed harder.

"Please, touch me, Edward." She raised her own hips while begging.

I nervously slid my hand down and allowed my fingertips to slide under the top of her jeans. They were pretty tight and I knew that my hand would not fit beneath them. I pulled away and she whimpered. I chuckled. Seriously? I chuckled because she wanted this as much as I did. I love her.

I unbuttoned her jeans and fumbled to get the zipper down. I stopped kissing her neck and looked down at my hand while I pushed her jeans open. Light blue cotton panties. I watched my middle finger tuck under the elastic and glide back and forth.

"Please?" She asked again, moving her hand up and then inside of my boxers. She gripped my cock and I dropped my forehead to her chest and let out a quasi-growl, primitive noise. My hand moved down and my fingertips were met with soft curls.

I ran my nose over the tip of her breast and then sucked her nipple back into my mouth. My fingers worked their way further down and met her folds. She rocked her hips and my fingers slid through the wetness. So fucking wet. I tried to concentrate as she continued to pump her hand around me. My finger dipped inside of her and her breathing sped up.

I couldn't fucking concentrate on her anymore. "Wait." She stopped moving her hand. "Just, please, keep your hand still." I wanted to make her feel good and I could not do that when I was close to jizzing in her hand.

I rubbed my thumb in circles over her clit. Her hand slid down and rested on top of mine. She applied a little pressure and then moved her hips again, directing me. Her orgasm forced her body to tighten and she arched her back off the bed. I watched her eyes squeeze shut and her mouth open as a slew of 'Ohs' fell from her lips. She pulled my hand away and then put her hand over her heart. Then she tightened the grip that she still had on my cock.

I hissed and Bella whispered an apology. I thrusted my hips into her palm and she began stroking again. It was a dry fucking rub and it kind of hurt, but I wasn't going to last very long anyway. Her thumb slipped over the head and I felt myself jerking and repeating her name. My body fell to the mattress as I tried to control my heavy breaths.

Bella started to giggle and I looked at her embarrassed. She started to stand up and I panicked. "You're not leaving are you?"

"No. I'm just going to go use the bathroom." She pulled on her t-shirt and I sat up mimicking her action. She leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Meet you back here in five?"

After I cleaned up and changed into sweats in the men's room, I walked back to my room and found Bella laying in my bed, under the covers. Her jeans and t-shirt were thrown at the end of the bed, and her bra was still on the floor.

I stalled and stared at her head propped on her arm on my pillow. She looked worried, "Is it ok if I stay?"

"Oh my God. Yes. Of course. I want you to." I turned off the lights and grabbed the TV remote. "You fucking better."

She seemed relieved and took the remote from me as I climbed into bed behind her. She scooted back so that her ass was pressed against me. I threw my arm over her side and pulled her back to my chest. I kissed her neck and then rested my hand on her chest, cupping one of her breast.

I started laughing and she turned her head. "What?"

"I was just thinking. I owe my dad an apology. Seems he was right about something he told me."

She looked at me confused for a minute but then smiled and returned to our episode of Battlestar Gallactica.

"Oh, Edward?" She waved her hand in the air. "We're studying in my room tomorrow."

I love her.

* * *

Happy Birthday araeo, baby! Mwah. I heart ya!!!

.

.

**Other terms to know:**

_Balthazar _- Genius scientist, a bit nerdy. Character from Battlestar Gallactica.

_Six _- Beautiful cylon. Pairs up with Balthazar to destroy the planet and then make babies.

_MacBook Air _- Apple's new laptop, notebook. Ultra thin. Kicks ass.

_Padme Amidala _- Natalie Portman in Star Wars. AKA Queen Amidala.

_Force _- as in Star Wars. The Force that Jedi knights tap into for their mental and physical strength

_WWJD_ - What would Jonathan do.

_Jonathan Ive _- Senior VP of Industrial Design for Apple, Inc. (Not gonna lie. He's a sexy fucking nerd god! Look him up!)

_Steve Urkel _- nerd character from US television show "Family Matters"

_BSG _- Battlestar Gallactica

_There's no place like 127.0.01 _- There's no place like home.


	4. Dance In The Air by EchoesOfTwilight

_AN: As the official "owner" of Voyeurward, it seemed appropriate that when it came time to write something for araeo's birthday, she get a dose of him. She is my ficwifey, after all, and she deserves it. _

_So, Ali, this is for you. Names have been omitted to protect the...shit, I almost said 'innocent' there. You get the point. ILY, and Happy Birthday._

_Xoxo_

_Em_

_P.S. For anyone else reading this, it theoretically takes place before the events of the first chapter of Innocence is Dripping Red, but I wouldn't advise twisting your brains to figure out timelines or how any of this applies to that plot. It doesn't; this stands alone and is meant only to encapsulate the spirit of Voyeurward._

_Chapter title is from Project Pitchfork's "Dance In The Air."_

_Further than the DNA_

_But nearer than your love_

_The smallest hell_

_Ever created_

_Just needs two_

_It just needs two_

_And one emotion_

_A destination_

_Never ending_

_Never reaching_

_Endless longing in motion_

_Open the door a little more_

_Take a look inside_

_It ends with your fear_

_To fall while falling with the fallen_

_A dance in the air with you_

_This is a neat little creation of yours_

_Thanks for asking me in_

_Without any question who I am_

_Thanks for asking me in_

_Without any question who I am_

Occasionally I arrived at the club early, before the dance floor had become its own living thing and the leather-clad humans behind the bar had to rush to keep up with the orders shouted at them over thumping music.

Old habits die hard; mine were older than most. I could not break my fondness for watching, observing...not that I wanted to.

For it brought me the only delight I knew.

As usual, Alice had made a 'suggestion' on my clothing for the evening, and I was grateful that I had listened to her. Elegant silk draped sensuously over the marble skin of my chest and arms in a blood-red waterfall that matched my eyes.

_Hmmm. And before this night is through, an entirely different torrent of blood will flow – falling over the crest of life to the swirling pool of death below._

But not yet. No, first I had to build my...enthusiasm.

Securing a table in the corner, I waited. The glass in front of me sat untouched on wood scarred with memories, misshapen, key-scratched letters a match to the misspelled words they formed. It smelled vile, the drink, but soon its harsh alcoholic sting would be muffled by the sweet scent of blood that pulsed through the crowd. At some point during the evening it would be taken by some unscrupulous individual – my contribution to the loosening of the thoughts upon which I was here to feed.

Desire. The perfect appetizer.

My lips mouthed the words of songs I had heard a million times, my feet absorbing the bass that pounded through the floor and into my body, acting as the only heartbeat I had felt in nearly a century.

_Awesome, they're playing my song! This is going to be a great night_, came the thought over the music, its source a boy of perhaps my own human age of seventeen as he descended the few stairs into the club.

_Yes, _I thought back, though naturally our mental connection ran only one way. _One can only hope so. _

Heavy industrial beats nestled against slow, ethereal melodies with incongruous perfection, spilling out into the night. A siren call to those whose tastes ran to the dark tang of the illicit.

Though not as dark as mine...and not deadly. Not to them, anyway. Others tonight would not be so lucky, once I had collected that which I sought.

I willed them to come, and to bring in their minds the lusts that consumed them, the needs that ignited them, the thoughts that made pulses race and the secret parts of their flesh stiffen and swell. Bodies would rub, twine, clutch to the rhythms here, spiraling into passionate frenzies.

_Oh, yes._

Salted blood and the perfume of sex hung in the air as the club filled, my supernatural vision roving over the crowd, catching on glints of metal, lace imprints on sweaty skin, shiny black and sticky red and what they thought was deathly white.

And everywhere...the thing I craved. _Needed._

Images through minds. A teeming mass of fingers against moist, soft places...pinching nipples...small, feminine hands wrapped around aching cocks.

Lips on skin.

Teeth against necks.

Oh, how I envied their casual ability to bite without consequence, to mimic what I was with lustful carelessness. They were not burdened with the responsibility of carefully choosing a victim.

Amusing, in a sense, the way our roles were reversed. For these goths the imagining of blood was enough to enflame their passions, to fuel their sex.

And I stole their experiences of the thing I had only ever fantasized about to spice the very real blood I allowed to run thickly, stickily down my throat.

The symbiosis of the relationship pleased me.

Summer air, laden with the water that was ever-present in this part of the world, brushed against my skin. I turned to the open door, looking for the mental voices of the new arrivals so that I could identify them later...if they had anything interesting to say.

Girls...a small group of them, their laughter tripping lightly down the stairs in tandem with the heeled boots they all wore. Patent leather and velvet contrasted with the smooth, pale expanses of skin above that rose to the hems of their skirts.

Curious, I watched the five women more closely. Their thoughts were unusual, easy to pick out from the intoxicated swarm that buzzed around me. Still concerned with having a good time, yes...but then, so was I. They were slightly older than most of those gathered here, observing their surroundings with intelligence. Already dissecting with minds finely honed by literature and science that were not yet clouded by sticky alcoholic concoctions.

_This could be interesting._

Hands linked as they crossed the dance floor, weaving to the rhythm, ensuring they stayed together in their search for a table.

Ah, luck. Seats were found close to my vantage point in the corner; I could hear them clearly.

A small blonde, hair spiked and twisted with streaks of violet, shrugged off a leather jacket, revealing the top half of a black dress and skin painted colorfully with tattoos. Speaking briefly to the others about their chosen poisons, she turned and was swallowed by the throng, emerging moments later at the bar.

I turned my attention back to the remaining girls, hopeful of what I might glean from their thoughts.

Clever, beautiful women, their inhibitions as scant as the fabrics they wore like second skins.

_Yes._

_This is so fucking cool, _thought a curly-haired brunette, metal beneath a full lower lip gleaming in the club's whirling lights. _I'm so glad we managed to all finally get together._

I cocked my head, digging for her deeper thoughts. Ah. Usually separated by distance, connected only by wires and friendship, they had arranged for this one weekend together to celebrate an event – the opening of a movie they all wished to see.

The others – another blonde, another brunette – shared the girl's elation.

As did I. Fortunate, for me, that they had chosen this night, this place. New voices for me. New thoughts to drown in. Not the sort I was searching for – not yet – but their interactions captivated me nonetheless. Innocent on the surface, I could see the racier thoughts lurking beneath.

_She's even funnier in person_...this aimed at the girl hosting the weekend, her home in a small town not far from here.

Conversation bubbled amongst the girls, their reflecting mental landscapes ever more intriguing to me. So accustomed to observing in this environment, I had often witnessed superficial friendships, layers of camaraderie over deeper envy and competition.

But not for these. The love, the affection in their voices was mirrored by their thoughts.

"I _love _this song," said the spiky-haired girl, standing as one melody melted into the next. "I'm going to dance...anyone else coming?"

All but one of them joined her, the small group making its way to center of the club, melding seamlessly into the crowd like water droplets being absorbed into an ocean of bodies and rhythm and light.

On the dance floor, arms twined and tongues met in the space between lovers with existing familiarity or the thrill of potential.

Still relatively innocent, though, the prevalent mental offerings that swirled up into the air like steam, and so I kept my seat.

Watching. Waiting. Listening for the thoughts I knew would come.

But I was not the only one gazing upon the crowd with interest.

She observed her girlfriends, twirling her glass on the table, tapping a foot in time to the beat. On the surface she appeared simply to be enjoying her evening, but I could see more, look deeper.

As her eyes strayed from her friends and to the faces of strangers, streaked with black and silver, glassy-eyed and tangled with the aural spirits of music, her thoughts turned from soft, ethereal affection to the knife edge of science. She saw beneath the sliding flesh and twisting tongues to the true reality of the dancing couples.

The mating rituals. The sexual selection.

Oh, she would not leave here to kill, to drink blood that would slake fires in her throat and her loins, but we were similar, she and I. She knew of the biological imperative to seek out gratification...that which I used to justify my hunts.

Her head turned, a hand reaching up in the same instant to tuck a lock of dark hair behind her ear, revealing a small tattoo on the soft skin there.

An eternity symbol. Oh, what I could teach her about forever.

But I kept my seat. My control was good, but not so good that I could trust myself to touch her.

Our eyes locked, her lips parting as she caught sight of me.

_Wow. _

I chuckled at her thought. A common one in the minds of those who looked upon me, but that gave me no egotistical gratification. My beauty was merely an element of my nature; vampires must lure their prey.

Nevertheless, her mental processes were unusual, intriguing because of the way I knew her mind worked.

_God damn, look at that hair. I'd like to run my fingers through it. _And below the superficial, silent words, an image of a peacock, feathers splayed in invitation.

Yes, she understood. Perhaps better than she knew.

_Those lips...mmmm. Kissable, the way that lower one is just a little plumper...I want to bite it. _Again, her scientific mind was obvious, _Labium inferius _underlining her more commonly used words.

Her eyes continued to rove hungrily over my face.

_Echoism. Supraorbital ridge. Lack of melanocytes..._she appreciated the paleness of my skin.

My eyes entranced her briefly before she shook their piercing scarlet off as the effect of contact lenses – the way so many did.

Abruptly she stood; I saw the plan come together only an instant before she enacted it. Keeping my face a mask of which only my kind were capable, I refused to show my disappointment. I had been enjoying our little interaction, distanced though it might be.

The way it must be.

But she would not be gone long, and so I waited. Her smile and her tall form ensured she was served quickly at the bar; she returned to her table only moments later, one hand grasping a shotglass of amber liquid, the other a slice of lemon.

Chemical and citrus found my nose; for me the smell was disgusting...for her it was the scent of courage.

She drank, then bit – the opposite of my own ritual. Still sensual, though, in the way the elegant column of her throat moved as she swallowed, and her teeth easily pierced the flesh of the fruit.

Emboldened, she met my eyes again, lips curving into a smile, the veil of modesty in her mind falling away.

_Yes. _Thoughts such as these were what I had come for – admittedly I had not expected to be the focus of them. It was a surprise, too, that I was _excited _by being the subject, that I found myself drowning in her fantasies.

And returning them. I was stirred by so little, these days, but this beautiful girl with her dark hair and kohl-lined eyes had taken hold of my lust in the hands she clasped on the table.

The music changed, bodies on the dance floor shifting easily to match the new rhythm.

I was dancing, too...without touch, without words, without the forbidden pleasure of skin on skin, but my mind was folding itself around hers, moving to the beat of her words.

Of course, it was only one-way. She could not read _my _mind, and for the first time in my endless existence, that was a source of regret. I wanted her to see, to know the effect she was having on me.

But that was impossible, and so I kept my seat, my eyes trained on hers as I watched the scene unfold in her thoughts.

_Fuck, look at him! And he's looking at me...I should go over there, but...no. I've never picked up a guy in a bar; I can't start now. Still, a girl can dream..._

Yes. Dream. Just as I am. Watch me and think of what you want.

_I wonder if he's that pale _everywhere. _If we were alone, I could unbutton that beautiful shirt and see, trace my fingers over his chest._

I could almost feel their heat, flowing down my torso like water. I had never been touched that way, never experienced the carnal pleasures in which humans engaged so casually. But I could imagine it, picture touching, licking, biting...and having those things done to me in return.

Trailing my tongue over that throat, down to the hollow between her collarbones, tearing aside the thin silk of her dress to reveal the skin beneath.

Strawberries and cream. Sugar and salt on the surface of her, laying over the hot, spicy thrum of her blood.

I was grateful for the table – for the way it shielded me. Below, I was hard and aching, my cock straining against thin cloth.

But she kept going.

In her mind, her tongue was tracing the path left by her fiery hands. Down the smooth skin of my chest, dipping into my navel.

_I can't see if he's wearing a belt. Hopefully not – it'd be one less thing to take off him. I'll bet he has that fuckhot "v" that drives me crazy. _

I did.

So many times I had witnessed acts of sex in the minds of others – I knew where she was going, and I knew what I wanted. The ecstasy I wanted to gift her in return.

Concentrating on the way I would touch her, her next mental image caught me off guard.

And I nearly climaxed. Without touching myself. Without blood.

I could _feel _the heat of her mouth around my cock, her tongue swirling and flicking and stroking.

_Mmmm. He'd taste amazing, I'm sure of it. _

She imagined my moans, my arched back, my hands clenched in her hair. I could not control the hiss that escaped me and mingled with the music and smoke and sweat of the club when she deliberately ran her tongue over my slit, tasting the fluid gathered there.

Venomous, but she did not know that. She only tasted its salty bite, craving more.

As did I.

I took charge of the one-way mirror of our joint fantasy, ripping away the final barriers between us, pulling her flush to me.

Oh, what it would be like to touch her, my cold skin against her wet flesh, fingers teasing, finding the hidden spot I had seen in the minds of so many.

Her body would bow against mine, keening whimpers escaping, begging for more, more, more.

And I would give it to her. Lift her easily until her body cascaded over mine like one of my silk shirts, caressing me as I entered her.

Thrust. Flick. Thrust. Her body clenching around mine as pleasure claimed her. As _I _claimed her.

_Jesus. Just thinking of him is.._

Yes. Her hands remained resolutely on the tabletop, but they had clenched into fists, the only part of her that remained still. To a casual observer it would appear as though she was merely swaying to the music that enveloped us all, but I knew better.

Could hear the racing pulse that accompanied her thoughts, her shallow breathing, the brushing of soft thigh-skin against as she writhed in her seat, unable to control her need for friction.

Come for me...

She stiffened, eyes finally breaking contact with mine as they rolled closed, the orgasm all the more powerful for its surprise.

Blood rushed to her face...and I could not take it any longer.

The club's emergency exit was nearby; I could not risk passing her to use the front door. Quickly – perhaps too quickly – I was outside in the incessant rain, each drop striking my skin and tightening my nerves like razor-wire.

I had to find someone. And soon.

I slipped through the city...a shadow, a ghost. A harbinger of nightmares upon those who haunted innocents. Alleys and rooftops and tunnels gave me passage as I opened my mind to its fullest extent, looking for the right victim to sate all of my thirsts.

Down by the waterfront, I found him. Alone, he was waiting for bells to toll midnight, ringing in the bloody anniversary he wanted to celebrate, unaware that he would never see a new day.

I never hesitated, but this time I did not even linger; I had no time to savor or reflect on what I was about to do.

Blood. Release. I needed both.

There was only an instant into which he could force a strangled cry before his blood was flowing down my throat, rich, smooth, made peppery by his hatred and cruelty.

I thought of _her _as I drank...of it being her in my arms instead of this cretin, of tasting every liquid her body could offer me.

Never before had I been so hard, aching, needy. Never in my years of finding passion in the minds of others had anyone affected me the way _she _had. I was usually so careful, so distanced...but she had gotten under my skin, delved into the deepest recesses of my passions.

It did not take long to drain him with huge, gulping, violent mouthfuls that echoed the fervor with which I would take her if I could. The way I would enter her, fuck her, leave my scent and my lust as indelible prints on her.

Relief hit me as soon as I slid my hand down to my swollen cock, the discarded body beside me already forgotten. I gripped myself tightly, reliving her thoughts of sucking me, my own of sliding into her slick heaven.

Heaven. Yes, it was.

Curses left my lips in a stream as I stroked myself, shaking with my need.

_Shit. Fucking harder. Fucking _more. _Always more. _I tightened my grasp as my hand sped along my length, squeezing when I reached the sensitive head.

Hands and lips and teeth and skin. All of her ignited me.

White-hot pleasure struck me like lightning as I came, my cry bouncing over the water like a flat stone, my tongue licking the last tendrils of blood from my lips.

She would leave this city and go on to live her life, but I would forever have this night...these moments.

And my memories of _her._


End file.
